To My Friend, Will
by bread n' butter
Summary: Celia von Tinquet has always been somehow oddly fond of her best friend William Contrell. But one night she finially discovers why she has felt so compelled to this young man. Dispite the danger she is willing to devote her life and love to William.
1. Prologue

Prologue

You'd think your best friend would tell you everything even if that one secret could change your lives forever. Even so, I am more than willing to devote my life to my best friend because I now realize I love him unconditionally.


	2. The Normalcy of Saturday

A Normal Saturday

I poured milk into my younger sister Molly's cereal. She's six; she should totally be able to do this. Her eyes widened and and smiled dancing in her chair. I couldn't help but smile. People say myself and Molly look alike. We both have the same brown hair with natural light brown and blond highlights. The same plump lips and fair health skin. But her eyes are green like father and mine a gray like my grandmothers. My mother's eyes are brown. But Molly and I; we are completely different. And our age has a whole lot to do with it.

I sighed and drummed against the wooden table with the tips of my fingers. Will is supposed to be here by now. As if on cue the doorbell ring. Molly jumped and a smile drew across her face, dimples sinking in her cheeks.

"Will is here!" she stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes and peeled myself from the chair making my way towards the front door. I peered through the small half circle window on my door, seeing his familiar face. I unlocked the door and smiled. For some reason I never got tired of seeing his face every morning.

"Oh good morning Will!" I grabbed his wrist and yanked him inside.

"Morning Celia!" he kissed my cheek as I kissed his, "it's freezing out there." He unwound his scarf and I pulled off his light coat. I could hear Molly drag the chair away from the table. Her light footsteps pounded throughout the quiet house.

She ran straight into Will's open arms, giggling insanely as she always did. I narrowed my eyes, wondering if he ever got tired of this routine. Will has loads of patience and I haven't got a single drop of it. Then again everyone has their flaws.

"Are you hungry Will?" I asked.

"Mhm, I would like some bacon," he smiled. As usual but yet unusual at the same time. You see Will likes the bacon raw. Straight out of the packet which I find unhealthy and dangerous. I got him two strips of turkey bacon anyway.

My Saturdays were uneventful. It was very scheduled as was everything in my life. I'd pour milk in Molly's cereal, Will would show up and the three of us would watch Cartoon Network to eleven o' clock. By then my mom would come home from her yoga lessons (don't ask, I still wonder why). Myself and Will would go out and do silly things like he'll take a bunch of pictures of me or we'll just wander around the marsh.

But once its hits 3 I've got to attend dance class until 5. I take ballet very seriously. And then my mother would pick me up and that would be my day. That is how my Saturdays should go, will go, and always goes. I am very content with it that way...at least thats what forced myself to feel.

Will is the only one who knows I hide my feelings from him and he does everything his power to get me to confess them but, I refuse to let him even though I want to tell him so badly how I feel.

**Which brings me back to how we first met.** He was the new boy in the second grade. Not a new but but the new boy. Everyone fell for his young beauty to which I tried to find repulsive, odd as it sounds, but I could not. He had a neat appearance and he dressed so formally. It was a chilly autumn afternoon. I saw him sitting under the big oak tree during recess all by himself hugging his knees.

"Boy, why are you here all by yourself?" I asked him. He slowly looked up at me and shrugged. For a moment we stared at each other. I admired how his platinum blond hair danced with the gentle winds. His gray eyes scrutinized my face. I wondered if I looked as graceful as he did.

"May I sit with you?" I asked finally.

"If you want to," he shrugged again.

"Thank you!" I smiled, "My name is Celia von Tinquet, what is your name?"

"William Contrell, nice to meet you Celia," he finally smiled. From then on our friendship bloomed and we learned more and more about each other. He lives with his two elder brothers, Peter and Edmund and his parents Annette and Oliver and his elder cousin Yannick who I have come accustomed to as well. They moved into the pleasant Victorian home set on Timid Hill. Will moved here from France and spoke English exceptionally well.

We know too much about each other at least thats what I thought. But I soon found out I was sorely mistaken, on a normal Saturday night.


End file.
